everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alia Wonderland's Diary
This is the diary of Alia Wonderland A New Orientation Ever since I was little, I was always brimming with curiousity, I had questions for almost everything. That's good, right? Every Alice was that way. Out of all the questions I have, one stood out of them all. It lingers in my mind almost every single day. The one thing that keeps me awake most nights, and what I can think of the moment I wake. I need an answer. The question? "Can one ever change their story, without disappearing?" I'm part of the Rebels, those who want change. I feel kinda bad, though, after all, I do have a happy ending. I did find an answer, though. But- Wait! Look at me here, putting the cheese before the cracker! Let me start from the beginning. Chapter One Before we start our lessons in Ever After High. There's Book-To-School Orientation Week. Where we get to settle in a little before studies and all that come in. Me and Alistair made our way into the Charmitorium. Alistair took a seat somewhere by the front. He told me to sit with him, but I declined. I admit, I was a teeny-tiny-bit inclined to say "yes". But decided otherwise. As I was making my way up, I glanced at the Royal's Balcony, even on the first day, they were given extra-special treatment. I sat on a chair and at that fairy momment, Headmaster Grimm started his way too long and boring speech about destiny. After his speech that seemed to last hours, I stood up, and started to leave, ignoring the fact that the tour was about to begin. Chapter Two I was going to Headmaster Grimm's office to simply ask if I'd room with anyone. As I knocked on the door, I remembered that no student could come in with no appointment. I dug through my purse and pulled out a clock. "The tour's probably over by now." I told to myself. I found myself at the Village of BookEnd. I made my way to the 'Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe and Habberdashery'. As I swung open the doors, the Mad Hatter was looking down at a notepad. "I ought to find Al-" He looked up. "Alia!" He yelled happily and gave me a hug. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Nobody had an appointment. But, you are always welcome here!" He said. "But before I forget..." He dragged me to a blue door with a black bow. He took out a bow-shaped key. Out stepped mom. "Alia," she said. "Thank goodness you came. I asked the Mad Hatter if he could bring you this-" She showed me my MirrorPhone. "But you came instead!" I took it and thanked her. She jotted something down on paper. "Give this to the Headmaster, just so he won't be furious with you." She laughed hugged me, and went back in from wherever she came from. Me and the Mad Hatter sat down for some tea and biscuits he prepared. "How's everything, Alia?" He said. "I don't know..." I said, taking a bite another biscuit. "I need advice. Would it be bad to want to change a little of my story?" He smiled "Follow your heart." His watch rang loudly. "Oh my, I believe you must go." I thanked him and left. Chapter Three I walked back to Ever After High. I handed the paper to the Headmaster- who thanked me for having an excuse- and was off. The halls were practically deserted. Everyone must've been in some book-to-school party, I guess. My phone played a short bit of one of Taylor Quick's songs. Alistair messaged me. Hey sis. Briar's throwing a book-to-school party. It's hat-tastic! No thanks, Alistair. I quickly typed. I was right. Suit yourself He hexted back. I put my MirrorPhone in my purse, then ran to the Library. I went to the back of the Library. I scanned the shelves. One caught my eye, it was blue and had gold engravings: My story. I hesitated to get it, but did anyway. I sat on a chair and started reading. Then I heard a knock next to me. I looked, and saw an old, dusty book. It certainly didn't belong here, so I picked it up, and left. Chapter Four I walked to my dorm. The door was marked: Alia Wonderland and Blanche Cards. Oh, I seemed to have a roommate. I opened the door. My side looked exactly like at home. My roommate's side was completely card-themed.Apparently, my roommate wasn't here yet. I plopped on my bed. I opened the book. It was completely blank. Seriously. Once I reached the 24th page, however, there was a rusty key. I immedietly began to scan the walls. I saw no other door than the one I entered in. I started to touch the walls, after a while, I felt a door. I quickly searched for a keyhole and stuck the key inside, and twisted it. At once, a wooden door appeared and it opened. I took a deep breath and, not thinking twice, I went in. After a few minutes, I saw a door, I pushed it open, and found myself in the library once more. I went to the place where I heard the knock, and felt another door, and opened it. I found myself in what was probably the school catacombs. For some reason, there was plenty of light going forward. Right and left paths were very dark, not a hint of light, so forward I went. I reached a door after who knows how long though it felt like a million years. I used the key to open the door, which creaked open. I took a step inside. Chapter Five I was in what seemed like a dusty old library. I looked around and noticed a glowing golden locket. I picked it up, and heard... Voices. A voice that must've been Apple White's said: "Why do rebels go against destiny?" Another said: "I don't want to be evil. What's so wrong about that?" Still shocked, I put the locket in my dress pocket. Along the walls, I noticed the shape of the locket on the wall. I took the locket and placed it there, and the room looked magical! Butterflies and birds were flying here and there, large mushrooms popped out, trees and bushes appeared. The books glowed on their shelves. One book stood out from them all. I picked it up and vegan to read. It was gold and engraved on it read: The History of Legends. It said that there was something wrong with the Storybook of Legends. If you didn't pledge, you can change destiny. This is it. I thought I can finally be positive I can change destiny. I took the book and walked to the area where the locket was, I took it off, and instantly, the library looked old and dusty again. I ran back to my dorm. Chapter Six I had to tell Raven. But she was nowhere to be found. So was Maddie. I remembered thinking back in the catacombs: I swear I thought I heard Maddie. Was she there? I shook my head. Never mind. I looked everywhere and asked everyone, not even Blondie Lockes knew where they were. Hours passed, and I went back to my dorm, I found a page with names of fairy tales I've never heard before, they were said to be, forbidden tales. A while later, I heard a knock on my door, and opened it. Maddie and Raven stood in the doorway. "We have to tell you something!" They both said excitedly. As I followed them a voice said: "The end is just the beginning." I smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Whoever-after you are, you're right!" Category:Diaries